It Ain't Me Babe
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Skinner's Drunk, Dorian's bored, Hyde's dancing, Allan's asleep. A song can only save their evening, but what will Sawyer and Mina sing? SONGFIC, ONE SHOT Please RR!


**It Ain't Me Babe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LXG, or any of the characters. These rights go to their rightful author's, alan Moore, and Kevin O'Neil. I also do not own the song 'It Ain't Me Babe'. These rights go to Bob Dylan, and the music companies. I only use these songs and character purely for FanFiction, and I am not making a profit.

**Summary**: Its Sawyer and Mina's turn in karioke, what will they sing? ONE SHOT SONGFIC, Please R/R!

**Author's Notes:** Did this to kill time, as usual. I thought it was a silly idea for a song fic at first. I like the song because i think it can relate to Mina and Sawyer's relationship, and how they both know they can't have eachother. I hope you'll enjoy, and Please R/R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Ain't Me Babe

_**"You're sweet, and you're young. Neither are traits that I hold in high regard.." - Mina Harker**_

Deciding to take a break from the mission, and working, The League decided to have a little fun, and had a Karioke evening. Skinner stole the whole show, like always, and now it was Sawyer, and Mina's turn. Dorian rolled his eyes boredly, and Skinner was getting drunk on brandy. The usual stuff. The old Hunter, Allan Quatermain, was snoozing in an armchair. Hyde was singing away to himself, practising for his musical number, but Jekyll wasn't too keen on the whole sing song business. Captain Nemo was in charge of the music, and was preparing a track for Sawyer and Mina. Sawyer and Mina stood beside eachother, but moved a little apart, and took hold of the microphones. The rest of The League sat and waited to see what they would come out with as a song. Nemo began to play the tune..

_**Sawyer:**_

_Go away from my window  
Leave at your own chosen speed  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'm not the one you need_

_**Sawyer & Mina:**_

_You say you're lookin' for someone  
Who's never weak but always strong  
To protect you and defend you  
Whether you are right or wrong  
Someone to open each and every door_

_But it ain't me babe  
No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

The League watched the two throw their voice out into the song, and for once they were actually quite impressed. In Jekyll's mind, Hyde was dancing along to the tune, and for once Allan was actually awake. Dorian had a look of disgust on his face, why did that Agent have to be so cocky everytime he was around Mina? First on the Conning Tower, and now this! _It's an utter disgrace..' _He thought to himself. Skinner was lying under the table, gurgling on a Gin and Tonic, drunk as hell. As all this went on, the two kept going.

_**Sawyer:**_

_Go lightly from the ledge, babe  
Go lightly on the ground  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'll only let you down  
You say you're lookin' for someone  
Who'll promise never to part  
Someone to close his eyes to you  
Someone to close his heart  
Someone to die for you and more_

_**Sawyer & Mina:**_

_But it ain't me babe  
No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

_You say you're lookin' for someone  
To pick you up each time you fall  
To gather flowers constantly  
And to come each time you call  
And will love you for your life  
And nothin' more_

_But it ain't me babe  
No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

Nemo turned the music off, and lightly applauded. Sawyer could've swore he'd gone red in the face with embarrasement. Mina seemed fine, overly flattered by the applause of The League. Dorian had left, possibly out of boredom. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. The Spy and Vampire turned around to face eachother, but then turned away.

They both knew it was never meant to be...

END

**Author's Notes:** Thank You for reading, and I hope you'll leave a review! If you liked this songfic, why not read **'Tears To shed' **See my profile for details.


End file.
